


Una gran responsabilidad

by HistoryISculture



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Adrián Toomes jamás pensó que su hija terminaría saliendo con Spiderman.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Adrian Toomes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Una gran responsabilidad

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel cómics. No tengo ánimo de lucro.

Adrián Toomes era un hombre de familia. Mucho antes de convertirse en El Buitre y ser traficante de armas tenía un trabajo legal, pero Stark acabó con él. Tony Stark no podía llamarse un héroe con la cantidad de armas ilegales que había vendido deliberadamente sin ocuparse de sus consecuencias. ¿Con cuántas vidas había acabado Stark? No sólo por el daño que había causado antes de convertirse en Iron Man, ahora andaba predicando su moralidad recién descubierta, pero con la aparición de Los Vengadores, los puestos de trabajo como guardia de seguridad, policía o bombero se estaban reduciendo. Nadie los necesitaba porque tenían a los héroes. Adrian lamentaba profundamente que así fuera, porque a pesar de que la policía y él estuvieran en bandos diferentes, Adrián sabía lo que era mantener una familia, también sabía lo que era que te despidieran por capricho, sólo por eso, la policía y los bomberos tenían su más profundo respeto, no así como Los Vengadores.

Luego estaba Peter Parker.

Por primera vez en su vida, Adrián estaba realmente confundido. A pesar de sus encontronazos con Spiderman, Peter era realmente entrañable. Cuando su hija Elizabeth le dijo que tenía una cita para su baile de graduación, Adrián estaba contento y a la vez temeroso. Desde que su hija nació, Adrián juró protegerla y no dejar que su oscuridad la corrompiera. El peor miedo de un padre es que hagan daño a su hija. Y Elizabeth era lo más puro que tenía, pero a medida que los años pasaban, el tan temido baile se acercaba. Su hija estaba creciendo y a pesar de ser un proceso natural, él no estaba preparado para verla apartarse de su lado, aunque algún día tendría que hacerlo.

La obsesión de Elizabeth con Spiderman lo molestaba, principalmente porque era su enemigo. ¿Por qué no podría haberse fijado en La Viuda Negra, quizá, como símbolo de empoderamiento femenino? Además de que así no tendría que preocuparse de alejar ni intimidar a los chicos que se pareciesen a su héroe, temiendo que Elizabeth descubriese demasiado pronto la crueldad de los héroes. ¿Por qué Elizabeth no se fijó en el Capitán América? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, prefería que fuera Spiderman y no Thor ni Stark. Adrián estaba celoso de Thor, porque era el Vengador favorito de su esposa, Doris. A Adrián no le gustaban los héroes, pero podría simpatizar con El Capitán América, porque cualquiera que tuviese las agallas para enfrentarse con Stark, era alguien digno de su respeto.

No sabía si podría soportar tener un héroe como yerno, siendo él un villano. Porque admitámoslo, ninguno de los dos iba a cambiar, aunque quizá podrían llegar a una tregua.

Cuándo Peter apareció en su puerta por primera vez, Adrián pudo respirar tranquilo. El chico se veía lo suficientemente nervioso e intimidado, no necesitaba ser conducido al sótano y darle uno de los mayores sustos de su vida, para evitar que arruinara la noche de su hija. Además, había conseguido el teléfono de su tía May por si acaso.

Jamás creyó que ese chico tan inocente y con pinta de friki, pudiera ser Spiderman, ni que su nerviosismo fuera porque era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara, sin trajes. En lo único en lo que pudo pensar Adrián tras enterarse fue que por lo que más quisiera, no hiciera daño a su hija. Elizabeth, que estaba saliendo con Spiderman y no lo sabía, acabó la noche cinco minutos después de que la dejara en el baile, llorando en su habitación tras llamar a su madre, porque el chico con el que había ido la había dejado plantada.

Si no fuera porque Peter estaba luchando contra él, lo habría buscado personalmente para enseñarle una lección sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres.

Eso, sin duda, lo había aprendido de Stark.

Peter iba mal encaminado por el mundo, demasiado idealista, ni siquiera preguntaba por qué había tenido que lidiar en una guerra entre superhéroes, sólo había dado por sentado que tenía que ayudar porque Stark se lo había pedido. El mismo hombre que le había quitado su traje armadura tras haberlo desobedecido. Pero Peter era fuerte, porque incluso con un pijama había luchado contra él y le había vencido. Incluso le había salvado la vida. Por un momento, Adrián había pensado que le había fallado a su familia, que Spiderman lo dejaría morir, pero Peter aún era joven y noble, le había salvado la vida cuando otro héroe lo habría dejado allí, Adrián sabía que Stark lo habría hecho. Por un breve instante creyó sentir lo que Elizabeth sintió cuando la salvó Spiderman y no paraba de hablar de ello, Adrián tuvo que admitirlo, él también quiso contárselo a su hija.

Había algo emocionante en luchar contra un héroe, porque sabías que no podía dejarte morir, no estaba en su naturaleza. Pero Peter seguía siendo un niño que debería estar en la escuela, preocupándose por su futuro en vez de salvar el mundo. Stark le estaba robando la infancia y Peter aún lo ignoraba. Quizá podría ayudar al niño sin que él se diera cuenta, porque cuanto más luchaban, mejor se desenvolvía Peter y si eso evitaba que el niño muriera en alguna misión de Los Vengadores, Adrián estaba dispuesto a convertirse en su enemigo número uno. Porque ese niño les había salvado la vida a su hija y a él y Adrián nunca dejaba una deuda sin pagar. Además, de que, por alguna extraña razón, Elizabeth seguía encaprichada con él y con Spiderman y Adrián tenía que reconocer que el niño hacía un buen trabajo, porque desde que Spiderman estaba en la ciudad, la delincuencia había disminuido, por eso su mujer e hija podían salir sin preocupaciones a la calle y él tenía menos competencia en su trabajo.

Con Spiderman en la ciudad todos salían ganando, esa era una de las razones de las que prefiriese a Spiderman y no a ningún otro héroe.

Puede que Peter todavía no viera lo peligroso que era Stark, pero él se encargaría de abrirle los ojos, porque temía que la imprudencia de Stark, su negligencia y ego, mataran a Peter algún día, aún más si no tenía la armadura adecuada para combatir. Eso no significaba que fueran amigos, ni que le cubriese las espaldas, ni que le dejase ganar. Sólo significaba que lo respetaba lo suficiente para dejarle salir con su hija, confiando en él para mantenerla segura.

Alguien dijo una vez que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Esta vez, había recaído en él. Adrián puede sentir en sus hombros todo el peso de sus decisiones, pero cuando mira a su familia, sabe que todo lo ha hecho por ellos y es por eso que lo soporta con honor.

Mirando su libreta de números, decide llamar a May, para dejarle un recado a Peter. Quería reunirse con él cuanto antes. No quería postergarlo más, porque había decidido ser su villano-mentor y enseñarle aquello que Stark, siendo su héroe-mentor, no le puede enseñar, entre otras cosas, a disculparse con las damas y a tratarlas bien.

De ahora en adelante, Spiderman y El Buitre se verían con frecuencia, porque aunque continuasen luchando, una vez que se quitaran los trajes, serían Peter Parker y Adrián Toomes, futuros yerno y suegro.


End file.
